Behind the Glasses
by Silver Wind
Summary: a certain Schwarz is deeply thinking about his opponents, counterpart and live.


My very first Crawford fic. *wide grin*  
Enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: Brad Crawford, Weiss, Schwarz, Schereient   
and all related characters are properties of Project   
Weiss et. al.  
The story itself is mine.  
  
Behind the Glasses  
by Silver Wind  
TenohHaruka@sailorsenshi.com  
... Ginga - http://suiko.net/lain/  
  
  
It's hard being a Schwarz...  
Especially leading men as crazy as my men.  
Schuldich is looking at me. Yes, Schuldich, I am talking   
about you, Farfarello and Nagi. Don't laugh! You have no   
idea how difficult it is to be your leader. And by the   
way, stay the hell out of my mind, will you?  
  
Oh brother, I have to admit that Weiss is a worthy, very   
worthy enemy. They're good. Although they don't have   
special powers like Schuldich, Nagi and myself... and   
they're not as cold-blooded as Farfarello, they've still   
managed to pull it through.  
  
Their leader... the red-head with katana. The one whose   
younger sister is in coma, thanks to me and Takatori-sama.   
No wonder he hates me so much. What's his name... ah,   
Fujimiya Aya. No, wait... that's his little sister's name.   
Oh well, he uses it now. Aya... the cold, stern young man.   
The one who always fights me. His poker face turned so   
drastically when he saw me and Takatori-sama. He's good   
with the katana. And his outfit is nice too. At least,   
better thatn the other Weiss'. Hmm... I'm almost looking   
forward to our next meeting. It's a pleasure to fight him   
one by one.  
  
There's the ex-private detective who always chooses Schuldich   
as his opponent. The one who is broken-hearted because of   
that Schereient girl, Neu. Youji... if I'm not mistaken. The   
one who uses wires and almost never takes his shades off. I   
heard that he's a womanizer. And his attitude is a bit like   
Schuldich in 'I'm so cool, the world can't do anything to me!'.   
They always pull an excellent fight to watch, if only I weren't   
so busy with the red-head. Personally, I've never fought him.   
But I'd love to try, one of these days.  
  
The third kid... Ken. The ordinary, boring one. Farfarello   
chooses to fight him, I don't know why. He uses claws, doesn't   
he? I never paid him any attention, because he's just too   
ordinary... not as special or as unique as the others. Perhaps   
I should as Farfarello... or Schoen about him. But, those   
two psychopaths hardly notice anything too, I bet.  
  
And... finally... Takatori Mamoru... now known as Tsukiyono   
Omi. One of the Takatori. Ouka-ojosama's cousin... and the   
youngest member of Weiss. Why? Why does he have to be a   
Weiss? And he's brilliant. Very similar with Nagi.  
  
Oh yes... before I cringe and vomit... there's Schereient   
too. Our female counterpart. Masafumi-san's personal   
bodyguards.  
  
Hel... the number one Schereient. The most level-headed.   
The most brilliant. The most loyal.  
  
Schoen... what a narcissist. Schuldich loves to tease her   
about her looks. And that whip of hers... hmph... she   
and Farfarello really compliment each other.  
  
Neu... the new-born Asuka. The ex-private detective's   
partner. The one he thought to be dead.  
  
And... the craziest of them all... Tot. Somehow, Nagi   
seems to be infatuated with that little lunatic. Dear Lord,   
I wonder what would happen on the day those two get   
together. Personally, not something I would like to see.  
  
It gets tiring to be a Schwarz. Maybe one of these days,   
I'll quit. Find something interesting. Maybe finally get   
out of this dangerous world, no matter how much I love   
my present live.  
  
Schuldich, stop looking at me. Stay out of my mind! You   
know I can see the future! What I will do has nothing to   
do with you!  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Since Crawford is my fave Schwarz, I thought I should   
give him the spotlight this time. ^__^  
Written and finished: February 8, 2000. 6:21 AM.  
Location: Bogor-Depok train. ^__^  
Final revision: March 1, 2000. 1: 25 PM.  
Location: Depok-Bogor train. ^____^ 


End file.
